


DSMP Oneshots!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bratting, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of one-shots, most may be NSFW so if that's not your thing then feel free to keep scrolling!Disclaimer; This is only the characters, NOT the cc's
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Requests/Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are listed below, feel free to request anything in the comments!

Oh boy, I know there are already so many of these fics haha. I'm just on my hyper fixation shit. Since this is just to help writers' block, I won't be taking constructive criticism! Anyways!

Feel free to request (almost) anything so long as you list the pairing, kinks(if smut), plot/au, and any specifics of whatever you wanna see. I'll make sure to update the relationship tags and other tags as appropriate. I will also mark any chapters with sensitive content with these ***.

Things I will write;  
Sensitive Topics  
Fluff/Smut  
Angst  
Semi-problematic things (Ask if you're unsure ^^)

Things I absolutely won't write;  
The actual cc's (I'm only writing their characters)  
Incest of their in-game characters  
Any of the minors  
  



	2. Quackity/Technoblade, Cape Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity steals Technoblade's cape (Fluff)

"Where did I..?"  
  


Technoblade groaned in frustration. How did he even lose his cape? It's not like it was a small, easily losable object. Even then he was a very organized person for this exact reason. He hated losing his things. All it did was cause him to take more valuable time out of his day than necessary.   
  


He reopened the chests he had already looked through. Nothing. An irritated growl would rumble out of him. Hopefully, his partner would have an idea of where he left it. Though he doubted it, he never kept his things organized or tidy. He was probably the most chaotic person that Techno knew.  
  


"Quackity, have ya seen my cape?" Techno called out, receiving no answer. This only piqued his curiosity and concern. His lover wasn't one for not answering or even being this quiet. He was quite the opposite. He would call out once more. "Quackity? You up?"  
  


He was only greeted by silence. He let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he ascended the ladder leading up to his bedroom. He prayed Quackity was just sleeping, not wandering off, or worse. If this was a prank then he wasn't very amused.  
  


Soon enough his questions would be answered as he peeked his head over the flooring, climbing into his room. The previous silence was replaced by a familiar laugh. Relief flooded into him at the sound. This quickly switched into confusion as he looked over to his bed.  
  


"Quackity..." Technoblade said under his breath as he approached his partner.  
  


"...Techno." Quackity laughed nervously with a smile on his face. He was sat on the bed just as expected. In his arms, he was holding something, a large bundle of fabric. It was undeniable that it was the exact piece of clothing he was looking for. The fluff and color were enough to give that information away.  
  


The piglin hybrid looked completely baffled. His expression only caused Quackity to try his best to hold back his amusement as he squeezed the cape closer to his body. He must have intended to hold onto it more as Technoblade climbed onto the bed with him, causing him to scoot back.  
  


"Heh?" He made a noise of confusion as he practically towered over the smaller hybrid. He was unrelenting as he held a vice grip on his cape. There was no way he was going to get away with taking it at this moment. Still, he was curious, maybe it was some part of Quackity's hybrid that gave him the urge to collect things he liked. "C'mon, ya can't just hold onto it forever."  
  


"You wanna bet?" Quackity grinned up at him. Ah, a challenge.  
  


Technoblade started by planting kisses on the top of Quackity's beanie. His wings fluffed up from the sudden affection, signaling for Techno to keep going. He started moving down towards his face, kissing all over his cheeks before gently kissing his lips. A bright blush crossed the Latino's face.  
  


"Bribery isn't going to work, mi amor." Quackity half lied as he kissed his lips back to fight for some dominance. He felt a hand reach back, softly feeling his wings. Techno would slowly run his fingers through the smaller man's feathers carefully, eliciting a soft chirp from him. His hand moved towards the center of his back where his wings sprouted out. Techno was as careful as he could be, knowing how sensitive the other was.  
  


"Ya sure?" Technoblade whispered against his ear, his lips moving to kiss his neck. His tusks would lightly brush up on his soft skin as a result. It was all brisk and gentle, much different than how it would have been if it were more suggestive. Instead, the two were in a more tender, wholesome mood.  
  


Quackity responded only with a nod as a shiver was sent up his spine. He was practically melting beneath the large man. His mind felt hazy when he was near him, so much so that he couldn't help but let his guard down. This didn't go unnoticed.  
  


The piglin hybrid was careful and precise with his next moves. His kisses with gentle strokes of his lover's feathers continued, while one of his free hands reached up near his arms where his cape was being held. The grip that was held on it became significantly less strong than before, a relief for him.  
  


"I hope ya know how much I love you," Technoblade whispered. Before Quackity could attempt a response, Techno gave a firm hold on his cape, pulling it out from under the duck hybrids' arms. A dramatic gasp escaped from him as Technoblade quickly pulled himself back to stand up from their bed.  
  


"Hey, rude! That was unfair!" Quackity squeaked out as he sat up. He wasn't chasing after Technoblade, just simply getting up to start dressing. Sadly, they needed to start their day.  
  


The piglin would simply roll his eyes as he unfolded his cape to brush out the wrinkles in it. He at least tried to put some effort into his appearance, which may have been unexpected for someone like him.   
  


"Why'd ya even need it? We have a blanket plus plenty of jackets for you." Technoblade asked. At least the two of them were similar in their horrible cold resistance. They needed thick clothing to keep from constantly shivering. Despite this, Techno would generally opt for aesthetic over anything else. He was somewhat used to this biome by now.  
  


"I just... I dunno, it's different. I mean yeah it's warm but, it also smells like you, it just reminds me of you. It must sound stupid.." Quackity mumbled as he slipped a pair of pants on, walking to their closet to rummage for a jacket.   
  


"I don't think it's stupid." Techno insisted, clipping the gold chain to keep the fabric from flying off of his back. He walked up behind Quackity, his arms wrapping around his waist. "Tell ya what, I'll let ya use it when I'm here and not out n' about."  
  


Quackity acknowledged his words with a hum, leaning into the tender touch from behind. The two had their own opposite things to do for the day, so having a moment of comfort plus warmth was always appreciated.   
  


"Fine, you win." The duck hybrid laughed as he pulled away, slipping on a puffy fur coat before grabbing his bag. This is where the two would part ways even if only for a few hours. "I'm going to head out to collect some seeds for our farm, stay safe."  
  


They would kiss each other one last time, walking to their front door together. The snow that fell outside was lighter than usual at least, allowing for an easier trip for the both of them. It was funny how two hybrids who preferred heat could live in such a cold place. It didn't bother the two though.  
  


They had each other, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, just wanted to clarify that the next chapter is not a continuation of this one lmao


	3. Philza/Quackity, Smut

Quackity was needy.  
  


Needy for his boyfriend, Technoblade, who had been gone for almost a week now. Was needy really the word he would use? Probably not. Quackity felt a yearning, a craving for his partner. He knew the feeling all too well at this point and it frustrated him.  
  


The worst part was that he wasn't just emotionally deprived when he was gone. If that were the only thing he worried about, then he would be fine. No, he was desperate for physical attention. He felt touch starved.  
  


Here he was, on their couch without him. Memories flooded back of nearly every instance of them sitting here. He could almost feel phantom hands decorated over his skin where Techno's had been. On his neck, his wings, his back, slowly getting lower into his more intimate regions. He would give everything just to feel it again at this very moment.  
  


Quackity virtually didn't notice the growing protrusion in his pants. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he reached a hand down instinctually to get some friction going. Usually, he would wait for his partner to get back before getting off, but he was at his breaking point.  
  


Wait. He took a moment to look around. There didn't seem to be anyone out right now, plus their lights were dimmed. They did have a problem with so many people visiting them recently. He usually wasn't up this late, but surely no one came by at this time of night.  
  


With that thought in mind, he reached down, unzipping his pants. He would hastily kick them off and onto the floor. His hand had started to rub at the front of his black boxer briefs, a whimper leaving his lips. His free hand reached beneath his shirt.  
  


"Mmh.. fuck.." He sighed as he teased himself. His hips started to rut forward as he essentially groped and rubbed himself. The sensation completely clouded his thoughts from anything he had been thinking of before. All he could think about was Technoblade absolutely ravaging him. "T-Techno.. Hahhh..."  
  


Had it not been for him being downstairs, he wouldn't have heard the front door open. He was immediately ripped out from his immersion as his head turned to figure out the cause of the noise. Standing in the doorway was none other than his future father-in-law.  
  


His whole body tensed but he couldn't move. It seemed the same went for the blonde as he stood there. Maybe he was in shock? Quackity coped the only way he knew how. Humor.  
  


"Enjoying the view?" He joked as he looked over at him. Philza just rolled his eyes as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He half expected him to leave. He realized his joke may have been painfully accurate due to the awkward silence. "...Oh."  
  


Quackity's eyes drifted lower to look at the front of the older man's pants. His gaze was cut off by a sharp voice.  
  


"I didn't expect, well, it's late." Philza started to stumble over his words as he cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously. "I just came in to grab some supplies."  
  


An idea popped into Quackity's head, though he wasn't sure how to go about it. Philza would walk forward towards the chests at the end of their living room. He was avoiding eye contact until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned in order to face the distraction.  
  


The area where the small Latino previously sat was now empty. Instead, he was now directly at his side, causing him to jump.  
  


"Quackity, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now," Philza said bluntly as he turned away from him. This resulted in another tug at his sleeve, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips as he turned once again.  
  


"I'm not joking, I mean, I just noticed you'd been staring and I figured..." He paused, a hand reaching forward to brush against the front of his pants. This simply confirmed that the older man had at least gotten turned on from looking at his previous lewd display. The fact that he didn't immediately push Quackity's hand away was enough to let him finish his offer. "...we could help each other out a bit, yeah?"  
  


There wasn't an immediate no, surprisingly. Just a painful silence. Luckily, it was cut short by yet another sigh.  
  


Philza turned to fully look at Quackity. He must have looked ridiculous standing in only his underwear with a hard-on, but he didn't care. A hand reached up to Quackity's hair, giving it a sturdy tug to tilt his head upwards.  
  


"Is that so?" Philza asked, his tone significantly lower than before. It was enough to scare Quackity and turn him on more at the same time. He only gave a quick nod as a response.  
  


Another hand reached down, slender fingers tracing the outline of the Latino's erection. A shiver ran up Quackity's spine. It just so happened to elicit a quiet whine from him, at least it seemed to amuse Phil as he smirked. He gave a careful and experimental squeeze, making him gasp this time.  
  


Quackity felt himself get backed up until his lower back pressed up against a chest. He took it upon himself to do a small jump so he could sit on it comfortably. He looked at Philza before removing his boxer briefs and tossing them aside, his only piece of clothing now being his t-shirt.   
  


His legs lifted up to hook around Philza's waist, pulling him closer. The older man chuckled and leaned forward, his lips pressing against the skin of Quackity's neck. He left fleeting kisses before progressing to mild bites. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make the younger man mewl.  
  


"Ah, don't leave any marks, old man." Quackity squirmed beneath him, only encouraging him more.  
  


"You're the one who started it, don't act so surprised." Was all Philza said as he gripped Quackity's hips, pulling him forward. Quackity could feel the man's clothed bulge pushing up against his bare ass, his face going red.  
  


He looked up at Philza sinfully. The blonde would lift his slender fingers to Quackity's lips, letting his thumb caress his lower lip. A small show of affection. It was odd being this intimate with someone who was usually so cold and no-nonsense towards him. He was caressing him nearly as his boyfriend had.  
  


His thoughts were cut off by two of his fingers pushing against his lips, this time more adamant. They prodded for a moment before Philza spoke. "Open."  
  


"Or what?" Quackity asked with a smirk. He was quickly answered by the fingers pushing inside his mouth anyways. His tongue gave them an experimental lick.  
  


"That answer your question, mate?" Philza said sharply, spreading and moving his fingers to coat them in saliva. His other hand reached down to Quackity's exposed privates, a hand grabbing his leaking cock and slowly stroking it painfully slow. He would moan around the digits in his mouth as a result.  
  


Quackity let his tongue slide around the fingers, even between them, knowing that this was the only lubricant he was gonna get. At least, as far as he knew.  
  


The hand retreated not long after, a string of saliva connecting from the fingers to the young boy's mouth. He would lower them until they were at Quackity's entrance, the wet tip of his finger tracing his hole slowly like he was teasing him.  
  


An urging whine came from Quackity, causing Phil to look up at him in surprise. He gave what looked like an exaggerated pout up at the older hybrid. To him though, it was very much a real expression. He was desperate for any touch. The fact that he was going so slow and taking his time bothered him. His skin burned with desperation.  
  


"Hurry up old man, I'm gonna be as old as you by the time we- ah-!" Quackity was cut off by two fingers pushing inside of him, causing him to gasp. Philza seemed pleased by this.  
  


"What was that? Care to repeat?" Philza chuckled as he spread his fingers slightly to spread the man beneath him. Even just this made him squirm and moan as if this was the first time he had been touched like this. He knew that wasn't the case, as he'd heard enough to know him and Techno got intimate more than enough. Still, his noises were erotic and carnal. "I mean, call me old-fashioned but I like to take my time. That is unless you want to beg."  
  


Quackity half scoffed at him. He wasn't one to beg unless he wanted to. In this case, begging his future father-in-law felt strange. Yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to get fucked right now, as soon as possible. The fingers just weren't enough, even if they were very much so appreciated.  
  


"Ph-Phil, fuck.." Quackity sighed needily. He continued contemplating until a finger pressed against his prostate, making him arch himself forward. A sob of pleasure escaped his lips. The touch didn't stop either, only increasing in intensity as he pulled his fingers back, only to methodically press them in once again.  
  


"I could go all day, Alex. I'll make you cum like this unless you beg," Philza stated as he kept a steady pace again him.  
  


"Fuckin' hell.. please, Phil, fuck... I need you." Quackity pleaded. "Pleeease, I just want you to fuck me."  
  


"That's all I needed to hear."  
  


Philza removed his fingers carefully. Quackity shivered and whimpered at the loss. He looked down as he watched the older man fumble with his pants, lowering them just enough to where he could release his thick, stiff cock. It was bigger than his, but unsurprisingly, not bigger than Technoblade's.   
  


He lined it up with Quackity's entrance, rubbing the head against his hole to tease him. This only made the younger push his hips closer, desperate to have something inside of him again. This was only proven by the excess amount of precum leaking from him.  
  


"Jesus, you act like Techno doesn't touch you." Philza laughed. Quackity was about to argue back until he felt a large protrusion pushing inside of him. It stretched his tight hole which made him both gasp and groan. "See?"  
  


"Shhh.. shut up.." Quackity trembled his words out. His legs were shaking as he pushed further inside of him. He was doing his best to keep his composure.  
  


The small Latino's whole body quivered at the sensation. He wished he could say it was him playing it up for the confidence of the other, but this was real. He felt completely wrecked before they had even gotten started. If he closed his eyes, he could probably convince himself that it was his boyfriend fucking him.  
  


After a second of slow pushing, Phil had bottomed out inside of the tight hybrid, drawing out a low groan from him. He ground his hips forward, the tip of his dick sliding against Quackity's sensitive bundle of nerves. He was arching his back before Philza had even started thrusting. The noises were enough to spur him forward though.  
  


Quackity cried out softly as Philza pulled back, before roughly pushing inside of him again. He felt completely stuffed as his length dragged along the inside of his walls, making him desperate for more.   
  


"N-Not bad, old man." Quackity managed out. This resulted in a rough thrust from Phil. He threw his head back and bit back a moan. It didn't help that his insides felt extra sensitive from no attention for nearly a week. The poor boy felt overstimulated before he even got to cum.  
  


"Glad I know how to shut you up, too bad I can't do this every day when you yap," Phil grunted as he sped up his pace. Quackity was starting to become an incoherent mess. The teasing from before must have gotten to him. "Maybe you'd like that though? Like me to put you in your place every day?"  
  


Why was he so good at getting to Quackity with his words? That was probably the hottest part of this whole situation. It's like he knew exactly what to say to make him feel weak. It worked, only getting him closer to his climax. It was embarrassing how close he was.  
  


He replied with a nod. This would make Philza laugh, "That's what I thought."  
  


It was clear that he was getting close too. His thrusting was getting sloppier and more frantic. It wasn't nearly as rough as he was used to, but it still felt amazing. Quackity would have cracked a joke if he could, but he was silenced by himself. He could barely manage words out, his mind distracted by his own pleasure.  
  


It wasn't much of a surprise when he felt his orgasm sneak up out of nowhere, his voice rising in pitch. He would at least try to warn the other.  
  


"Ph-Phil.. gonna.. mmf!" Were the only words he could squeak before he cried out, his body completely tensing up. His tight walls pulsed and squeezed around Phil, which made him squeeze Quackity's hips. His whole body trembled, his cock releasing his warm seed against his stomach as his vision almost faded to black.  
  


This didn't stop Phil as he kept going, getting more vocal as he kept his pace. The difference was he gave no warning as he pushed deep inside of the younger man. His cock pulsed against the other's tight walls as he shot his cum deep inside. It made Quackity gasp at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  


Their motions would slow as the two caught their breath. Philza brought a hand to his head to wipe off any sweat from his forehead. Admittedly, it had been a while since he'd properly done this so it took the energy out of him.  
  


"God, I can't believe you convinced me to-" Phil looked down, surprised. Quackity had simply fallen asleep. His chest would rise and fall with his breaths that would most likely progress into snoring. For some reason, seeing the younger man so spent filled Philza with at least some pride.  
  


He opened up a chest next to them, pulling out a towel to wipe off Quackity, making sure he was clean. He even made sure to check that he didn't leave any marks on his soft skin. When he knew he was fully clean, he lifted him in his arms, carrying him to Techno's bedroom.  
  


Phil laid the hybrid down, coving him with the thick blankets that adorned the bed. That ought to keep him warm throughout the night. As for himself, he would make a hasty exit, making sure everything looked as it had beforehand.  
  


He took whatever he intended on borrowing before leaving the house for the night with a pang of guilt.  
  


The heavy snowfall covered his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not grampa taking people's mans--  
> Jkjk I hope this was enjoyable


End file.
